Cleaved
"Cleaved" is the thirty-seventh and final episode of the twentieth season of The Fairly OddParents, and it marks the series' finale. Synopsis Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, and the fairies face their final conflict. Plot The episode begins where the previous episode left off, with Timmy announcing his decision to destroy all magic in order to stop Mina Loveberry and bring peace to Fairy World, believing he can do by casting the Whispering Spell from inside the Realm of Magic. At Timmy's request, Hekapoo reopens the dimensional portals, even though destroying magic would erase her from existence. Cosmo, Wanda, and Eclipsa try to reason with Timmy and suggest that all four of them fight Mina together, but Timmy is determined to see his decision through. Chloe takes the Royal Magic Wand from Wanda (who is shocked to learn that Chloe used the wand once before), and Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda enter the Realm of Magic hand-in-hand, with Eclipsa happily exclaiming upon realizing the seven are now in a relationship. Inside the Realm of Magic, Timmy quickly starts to lose his memories. Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda, on the other hand, are unaffected by the Realm of Magic, and they realize it's because of the pudding cups that Glossaryck gave them in the previous episode. Cosmo and Wanda give some pudding to Timmy, and his memories are restored and protected. Just then, the seven are attacked by Tam, who had been trapped in the Realm of Magic since "Mama Timmy", and the purple unicorn. While Timmy goes to cast the Whispering Spell, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Brandon keeps Tam and the purple unicorn at bay with the magic wand. Meanwhile, on Fairy World, River and Eddie reach the Magic Sanctuary to heal Globgor of his magical wounds, but Mina discovers them. Realizing what they're trying to do, Mina commands her Solarian forces to pull the Sanctuary out of the water. Back in the Realm of Magic, Timmy tries to cast the Whispering Spell, but it doesn't work. Cosmo, Wanda, and Eclipsa appear to help him, having decided that the age of kings, queens, godfamilies, and magic needs to come to an end. Nearby, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Brandon fend off Tam and the purple unicorn with improvised magic spells, and they succeed in restoring Tam's memories by feeding her Glossaryck's pudding, but Chloe suffers a stab wound to her stomach from the Millhorse's horn. With Tam's memories restored, the purple unicorn goes after Timmy. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Eclipsa, and Meteora work together to destroy magic, and all six of them transform into their Mewberty Forms. The ghosts o ftheir Fairywinkle-Cosma family ancestors appear to support them. On Fairy World, Mina infiltrates the Magic Sanctuary and hears the Whispering Spell being chanted inside the well, and she dives inside to hunt Timmy and the others down. As Timmy and his godfamily chants, the Realm of Magic starts to crumbles, and their magic starts to fade. Mina appears to destroy them, but the purple unicorn attacks her and drags her under the water. Mina calls out to the ghost of Queen Solaria for help, but Solaria ignores her pleas. The purple unicorn and the smaller corrupted unicorns set their sights on Timmy and his godfamily, but Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, and Tam appear to fight them off, and as more and more magic dies, the Millhorses all perish as well. The Realm of Magic continues to collapse, the ghosts of the old Fairywinkle queens and Cosma queens vanish, and Glossaryck appears to express both his surprise and his approval of the decision Timmy and his godfamily made. Timmy asks Glossaryck what will happen to him, and Glossaryck simply says, "A good captain always goes down with his ship." With the Realm of Magic's collapse, the wells connected to it start to close, and Chloe urges everyone to escape before they get trapped. Timmy tells Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Eclipsa, and Meteora to go back to Fairy World before the Fairy World well closes, not telling them that this might be the last time they see each other, and they share what seems to be one final hug. As Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Eclipsa, and Meteora head to the Fairy World well, Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, and Brandon go through the Earth well to return to Earth. However, Timmy, unwilling to be forever apart from the fairies, goes back into the Realm of Magic to make his final wish and to join them on Fairy World, but the Fairy World well has already closed. Much to Timmy's surprise, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Eclipsa, and Meteora never went through the Fairy World well and stayed behind for the same reason Timmy did, and both of them are now trapped in the collapsing Realm of Magic. Unsure and unconcerned with what will happen to them when the planet disappears, Timmy and the fairies embrace, believing they belong together no matter what. As they appear to accept their fate, the magic between them creates a swirling vortex underneath them as the entire planet is enveloped in light. Timmy ends up on Earth, unconscious on the ground in the destroyed Magic Sanctuary. Chloe, Janna, and Brandon (minus Mr. Pants, who got sent back to his home planet) find him and wakes him up. As a result of magic being destroyed, Timmy, Chloe, Janna, and Brandon don't have fairy godparents anymore and the Solarian Army has been rendered powerless. Mina is still alive and is on Earth (despite the magic was destroyed), and Timmy offers to help her get the psychiatric help she needs, but Mina's sanity is so far gone that she still swears loyalty to Solaria and says even if she were to die. The police then arrives and arrest her once again. Chloe apologizes to Timmy for everything that happened because of his alliance with Mina, and Timmy forgives her, believing this is a new start without fairy godparents. The rest of Timmy's friends have been sent to their home planets. Chloe tells Timmy that Pony Head, Kelly, and Jorby are probably having fun fighting on Woolandia and Talon Raventalon is at the Dragon Spit tavern making up stories about his adventures. The Magic High Commission, however, have been wiped out of existence. Though Cosmo and Wanda are safe on Fairy Word, Timmy is still sad at the thought of never seeing Cosmo and Wanda again. Just then, Chloe brings Timmy outside to show him a strange dimensional portal in the sky. Meanwhile, on Fairy World, the destruction of magic triggered an earthquake that caused the magic Sanctuary to sink into a pool of black sludge, and the restaurant is surrounded by police officers and television news crews. Cosmo and Wanda are being taken care of by paramedics. Wanda explains to Eclipsa and Meteora what happened and that Timmy is back on Earth; like Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are sad that they may never see them again. When they notice a dimensional portal in the sky identical to the one on Earth, Eclipsa distracts the paramedics so that Cosmo and Wanda can go to it. Meanwhile, on Cat Planet, Mr. Pants noticed the. In each of their home planets, Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda race to reach the portal before it closes, desperate to see each other again. Timmy even borrows Jackie's skateboard to reach it faster, but they trip and fall when they're a few feet away from it. As the portal closes, it releases an explosive burst of light, and Timmy cries, thinking he missed his chance to see Cosmo and Wanda again. All of a sudden, dragon-cycles fly over the palm trees, and Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Brandon, and Mr. Pants see Cosmo and Wanda standing across from him. The landscape is now lined with old castles and urban city buildings, unicorns and mermaids intermingle with automobiles and helicopters, and the population consists of humans, fairies, monsters, aliens, and other species. As a result of the portal's explosion, all of the planets in the galaxy have been "cleaved" together. Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda walk up to each other and exchange a short greeting. As the credits roll, the camera pans up from the couple to show a shooting star streak across a blue and pink sky, ending the episode and the series. Trivia * This is the final episode of the series. * This is the final half hour-long episode in the series. * Production on this episode was finished on April 12, 2019.3 * This episode is the only one to feature a shortened version of the opening theme song. * This is the second and final episode after "Fairycrushed" to not feature the ending theme. * Cosmo is both the first and last character to speak in this series. * Although marginally, Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda are last characters to be seen in the series. Revelations and continuity *Chloe wields the Royal Magic Wand for the second time after "Deep Dive". **Chloe is the last person to ever wield the magic wand. *Glossaryck's supply of pudding keeps Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda's memories from being affected by the Realm of Magic. *The Firstborn is revealed to have been killed by the purple unicorn, reduced to a talking skull. *Tam is revealed to have been trapped in the Realm of Magic since "Mama Star". *The words of the Whispering Spell are revealed: "Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic." *The black marks on Eclipsa's arms are healed. **Eclipsa transforms into her mewberty form for the first and only time. *Mina Loveberry is defeated. **This was also the second and final time Mina was arrested after "Certifiable Super Sitter". **The only fairy to remain loyal to Mina is Manfred, following her as she makes her exit. *Timmy's cheek marks appear again after "Booth Buddies". *Magic is destroyed, bringing the Age of Magic to an end. As a result: **The fairies (inculding Anti-Fairies and Pixies) no longer have wands. **Mina loses her Solarian powers. **The Solarian Army is destroyed. **Those that were wounded by Solarian magic are healed. **Glossaryck and the Magic High Commission are erased from existence. **Timmy and all of his friends are returned to their respective homes and native planets. *Timmy's side of the portal that cleaves all of the planets in the galaxy together is shown to be located outside the Stop & Slurp, where he and Chloe first became friends in "The Big Fairy Share Scare". *All of the planets in the galaxy are merged into one. **The title of the episode partly calls back to Glossaryck's line in "Storm the Castle" ("You can cleave something apart, or you can cleave something together") and refers to the all of the planets being "cleaved" into a single planet. *Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda's greeting at the end may be a reference to "Fairy Idol", where Timmy exchanged a similar greeting after Cosmo and Wanda are revealed to be alive. Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Double-length episodes Category:A to Z